The Imperfections of Memory
About The Imperfections of Memory is the seventh episode of the first season of Caprica and the eighth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on March 12, 2010. Summary Amanda Graystone is having nightmares. She pulls out a letter from the Delphi Convalescent Institute. Olaf Willow and Nestor determined Zoe Graystone's avatar was on Daniel Graystone's computer, but was since downloaded, erasing it. Amanda is at the memorial (at the site of the bombing), where she confronts workers who are removing objects, in an attempt to relocate the memorial to Apollo Park. Clarice Willow shows up, and assists her in driving out the workers. Amanda sees someone in the crowd whom she recognizes, whom she dreamt about. She takes pictures. Amanda and Clarice retire to a vehicle to chat. Zoe and Lacy Rand meet in the VIP room in the V-World. Zoe tells Lacy that Clarice was in her dad's studio, messing around with the computer. Zoe suspects there are issues with Lacy getting Barnabas to assist in taking Zoe's "package" to Gemenon. Tad Thorean is at work, and is directed to clear out a loiterer. Joseph confronts Tad, and makes him help find his daughter. He has two holobands. Heracles (Tad) and Joseph visit the V-World. Heracles explains the rules of New Cap City. If she is not there, she will be nearly impossible to find. If you die in New Cap City, you cannot ever come back. The two enter the door and appear to be in a manhole when an explosion happens on the surface. Fortunately neither one of them is killed and they continue. Amanda has another dream of chasing her brother in the hospital. The dream ends with Amanda reviewing her photos from the memorial. They are all blurry, and she is upset. "You call yourself a photographer?" Amanda is near a market, and hears a car crash. Her doctor instinct kicks in, and she rushes to the scene. Another doctor is present, so she backs off, before noticing the ghost again. She chases him, but cannot catch up. She rounds a corner and up against a chain link fence. Next to the fence is a poster for the Caprica City Museum of Contemporary Art. Sister Clarice Willow is gift wrapping a bottle of Scorpion Marsh Genuine Ambrosia when she is caught by Olaf. Clarice explains that she needs to spend time with Amanda because "Amanda is the mother of Zoe. And Zoe is the mother of life everlasting - there is a connection." Heracles and Joseph emerge from an underground tunnel, with Joseph struggling to keep up and asking Tad if they can fly while a missile strikes a nearby taxi cab and leaves it destroyed. Tad says Joseph needs to do a series of things to fly and at the climax tells him that New Cap City has the same rules as real life, that no one can fly. Trivia General Ratings Production Notes * Brian Markinson and Sasha Roiz were not credited and did not appear. * All of the GDD scenes with Brian Markinson, Kendall Cross and Peter Wingfield were deleted. Music Source Music - All of This Has Happened Music and Lyrics by Brendan McCreary Performed by Young Beautiful in a Hurry. This song is playing at the Dive when Amanda and Clarice are there smoking purple. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *When Caesar the Dog drops the ball for Zoe, it settles between the robot's feet; prior to Zoe kicking the ball it is moved in front of the right foot.